


Initiating Forgiveness

by digthewriter



Series: Pendragons At Work [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin talk on the phone and Merlin is almost ready to forgive.  Almost.  He's going to make Arthur jump through some hoops first. </p><p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/62885">Continuation of "Pendragons At Work" series</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiating Forgiveness

_I can understand that you’re bitter, but you have to give me another chance_.

Merlin checked his phone at the end of the night and saw three missed calls and one text message from Arthur. 

He finally wrote back. _I just need time to think it all through. If that’s alright with your highness_. 

A moment later, his phone rang. It was Arthur. Merlin sighed and answered the phone. 

“Hello?” 

“Why do you have to be so snappy all the time?” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“ _Your highness_.” 

“It’s a joke, Arthur. Lighten up.” 

“Fine.” 

“Fine.” 

Nobody spoke for a full minute and Merlin wasn’t sure if Arthur had hung up the phone. 

“So have a good night,” Merlin said, and almost went to end the call. 

“Wait.” 

“What?” 

“I—I just.” Arthur sighed and Merlin waited, unsure of what he was going to say now. “I’m sorry if I made things uncomfortable for you at work. That was not my intention. I really will leave you alone now.” 

“So that’s it?” Merlin asked, almost disappointed. 

“What’s it?” 

“A couple of rejections and you’re ready to call it quits? Do you even _remember_ how you treated me in University?” Merlin sighed, not sure why he even tried. “Right. Never mind then.” 

“No— Wait.” 

“Arthur,” Merlin said, his voice strong and firm, he thought. “This is too much drama for someone you just want to shag. I’m not a very serious person, and I can have a bit of fun myself. But when it comes to you, I’ve never been able to just relax. You’re interested, you’re not interested… I can’t keep track. You were an arse, and I don’t trust you and now you’re just going to back off. Great. Until next week when you start flirting with me again. I just don’t—” He paused trying to find the right words. “It’s supposed to be easy.” 

“Let me kiss you and see how easy I can make it.” 

Merlin smiled. He did want to kiss Arthur. Always had. “We work together.” 

Arthur groaned on the phone. “Again with the song and dance. I know we work together. I see you every day. And I think about kissing you every day. You weren’t paying any attention to me, so I had to get your attention. Can you just give me a bloody chance, so we can start shagging already? Then you’ll see how much I like you and—”

“So you just want to shag me?” Merlin bit his lip and was glad that Arthur wasn’t witnessing his reaction. He had a huge grin on his face. 

Arthur groaned again and Merlin realised how much he was enjoying this. 

“Yes, Merlin. I’m attracted to you and I want to have sex with you. But I also want to make you breakfast and go to the cinema and have a drink at a pub. I am a real person you know. Not just someone who is built for shagging.” 

“In what order?” 

“In what order, what?” Arthur sounded confused. 

“In what order do you want to do all those things? Cinema, drinks, breakfast, shagging…although I reckon breakfast would come after the shagging—”

“Well, it is Friday night,” Arthur said, and Merlin _heard_ the smile in Arthur’s voice. “We can start with shagging, breakfast tomorrow. Cinema in the afternoon. Drinks at night. Then repeat?” 

“Actually sounds like a good plan.” 

“Good. Because I’m parked outside your flat.” 

“Of course you are.” 

“Of course I am.”


End file.
